Too Far Away
by SugarHi Marauders
Summary: Seventh year for James and Lily is the year for change. Watch how the two change for the other and emotions grow stronger. But no matter how good a relationship is, there's always something in the way. When Lily is forced to move to France, how will James
1. prologue thing

**A/N: How are my wonderful readers doing? Yeah… I'm really bored and I'm procrastinating (I should be doing chores…) so I decided, being the nice person I am that I shall start a new story! I'm sorry all you Trapped and First Years fans but I am so stuck with them I have no clue what to write. They will be written shortly though so don't worry! **

**This story also came to me in a dream. Weird huh? But I absolutely love the concept so I decided to write it. The only problem is that I haven't a clue as to how I should start this lovely story. And that's where you come in…**

**Approximately ten minutes after I woke up from my dream and comprehended what happened, I heard a song on the radio that I never turn off. Anyway, the song was "Far Away" by Nickelback. It relates so much to the scene I dreamed of it's not even funny. As soon as I heard it I decided to make my dream a story. Not just any old story, but a song fic.**

**What I would love is if you guys send me your favorite songs that you would like to include in my story. If I see a song I like I will most certainly put it in one of the chapters. But what I really need is a song I can use for the first chapter. **

**The first chapter starts during the summer before seventh year for Lily and the Marauders. Where Lily and James find out they're the heads. It's most likely going to be an introductory chapter so you can submit any song you like. And if your song gets chosen, I'll be sure to give you the credit you so rightly deserve. **

Summary: James has liked Lily ever since he saw her, but she has never felt the same way about him. When they are both appointed Heads, however, she finds out that James isn't as bad as she thought. When they finally get together and fall in love, Lily is forced to move away and is forbidden to speak to James or any of her friends again. Is it the end of their relationship, or can they somehow stay together after being apart for so long?

**So what do you think? I have a lot of plans for this story. I just couldn't find the perfect song and I wanted to make you readers get involved in this somehow. If you have any ideas (or songs) feel free to review. Thank you! The first chapter should be up before the end of the week. **

**Callia **


	2. chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter one of our very first songfic! I am trying to make this as little cliché as possible, because most of our other fics are extremely cliché. The song in this chapter is probably the most popular song used in J/L fanfics, but I wanted to start and I couldn't think of any other song. I'll probably fix it once I write the rest. **

**Song **_The Reason _**by Hoobastank**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own anything related to Harry Potter. And the song isn't mine either.**

"Hey Prongs! Guess what!"

"What Sirius?"

"This is our last summer living in this house. After this school year, we're free and can go wherever we like!" Sirius said excitedly.

"I know Padfoot. You said that at least twenty times a day since we got home. And it's almost the end of August!"

"So?"

"Never mind."

The two boys, James and Sirius, were both seventeen year old boys. What made them so strange were the fact that they were already of age. This is because they were wizards. And the school they were talking about is Hogwarts.

"So what are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?" James asked Sirius. James was worried about his best friend because Sirius never seemed to have an interest in his future. Then again, neither did James.

"I don't know. Probably buy my own house with the money my uncle gave me on my birthday. And try to find a job. Not at the ministry though. Somewhere else, like Zonko's! What about you? What do you want to do?"

"I want to have a good job. I know we have a lot of money, but I'm planning on marrying early, and I need to make sure we have plenty of money," James said.

"Marry? Who do you plan on marrying? Surely not… Lily?"

"Maybe. Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"Hmmmm let's see. Oh, I know. It might be a bit difficult for you to get her to say yes to marriage seeing as SHE HATES YOUR GUTS! No offense."

"She does not hate my guts! She hates everything about me. And that's why I love her." James said dreamily staring off into space. "Anyway," he said realizing what he was doing, "I'm going to get her this year. She will fall in love with me by the end of the year."

"How exactly are you going to do that? After all the mean things you did to her, do you seriously think she'll like you?"

"What mean things did I do to her? I would never hurt Lily."

"Oh. Okay. That's why a lot of our pranks were aimed at her. And they were all your ideas. Of course you would never hurt her."

"Have I really been that bad?" James asked surprised.

"Well, let's see, there was that one time you made her pudding explode in her face."

"She told me she liked pudding!"

"How about the one where you stole her books and then you would throw a book at her in every class. Some of them actually hit her!"

"Well after I stole her books I realized she needed them for class. So, technically I was doing her a favor!"

"What about when you flew your broom right into her? She had to go to the hospital wing."

"Hey, that one was an accident!"

"Accident or not, you did a lot of mean things to her. All of them, I must say were hilarious, but to Lily they were cruel and heartless. I don't know how you'll win her heart."

"There's got to be a way Pads! I mean she's so perfect! And I'm… not."

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There are many things I wish I didn't do**

"I know I shouldn't have done all those pranks to her, but I was upset. Every time she said 'no', we would prank her. I wasn't thinking!"

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

"I just wish she could see how much I really like her. If she knew, then maybe she would go out with me. But how?"

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

"This is going to sound crazy Prongs, but I think I have an idea," Sirius said.

"You're right, that does sound crazy. Sirius has an idea."

"I didn't mean that! I meant my idea would sound crazy. Sheesh! Anyway, maybe if you show her that you grew up this summer and if you stop pranking her, then she'll like you."

"Padfoot, that is so… brilliant! Great idea!"

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

"All I have to do is act more mature around her, and then she'll realize I changed. Just for her!"

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

"Hopefully she'll forgive you. You made her life hell the past six years."

"She will. Once she knows how truly sorry I am, she will have to forgive me. Right?"

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

"I don't know. Don't look at me. Lily is a very complicated person. Surely you know that." Sirius said.

"I just want to be the one she comes to when she's hurt. I don't want to be the one who hurts her anymore."

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

"From now on, I will never play a prank on anyone ever again. Well, at least not when Lily's around."

**I found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new**

"Are you sure you wanna do that Prongs?" Sirius asked. "That's an aweful lot to give up, just for a girl."

"Lily's not just a girl. She's, well, I don't know what she is, but I know that she is definitely worth it."

**And the reason is you**

"So you're actually going to do it? You're going to stop pranking?"

"I just want Lily to know that even though I made mistakes before, I'm not going to make the same mistakes, I that I never meant for her to get hurt."

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

"And if that means that I can't pull a prank when she's around, then yes. I'm going to stop pranking."

**I found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you **

"Wow. It's gonna be tough, but I'll support you all the way. And I know Moony and Wormtail will too."

"Thanks Padfoot. For the first time in Lily's life, she's going to see a side of me she's never seen-me being serious."

**I found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

"Wish me luck Padfoot. From now on, no more pranking (except if Svivellus annoys me… a lot)"

"Good luck"

**And the reason is you.**

**A/N: It was bad. I know. But like I said I'm going to fix it later on so it's not as bad and cliché-y. Please Review! **

Coming Next Chapter: A more in-depth look at James and Sirius. You get to meet a certain girl that James is in love with. And you the marauders all go shopping for school supplies.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't find a song for this chapter, so if anyone thinks they know a song that fits this chapter gets a cookie and pie (even though I don't like pie). Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone would like to be my beta then say so in a review and I'll message the first one who responds. Enjoy and review!**

"Lily darling, you have an owl," Charity Evans called to her youngest daughter. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face and resumed cooking, as if there were nothing unusual about a large owl carrying a letter in their house.

"Oooo!" An excited red head screamed as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "It's probably from Hogwarts. I hope I made head girl!"

The girl named Lily took the letter from the owl and it flew off. She was about to open the envelope when her mother stopped her.

"Lily, why don't you wait until your father and Petunia get home from work? They'll be here in a few minutes. Besides, dinner is almost ready and you should wash up."

"But mom, I've been waiting for this day since I was in my first year at Hogwarts! You can't expect me to just wait when I have the answer right here can you?"

"If you've waited that long a few more minutes couldn't hurt. Now, help me set the table."

Lily sighed. She knew there was nothing she could do or say that would change her mother's mind. Her parents didn't understand that Lily was of age in the wizarding world and she could do whatever she wanted. She was tempted to open the letter anyway, but she would be in a lot of trouble, so she put the letter down and helped her mother.

After what seemed like forever, her dad and sister finally came home. She quickly picked up her letter and ran towards them screaming, "It's here!' Neither Adam, Lily's dad, nor Petunia knew what Lily was talking about, but Lily didn't care.

She was about to open it when, once again, her mother stopped her.

"Lily at least explain to your family what is going on. And wait until Richie comes down. I just called him."

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this. I either become head girl or I don't. It's not like we're going to celebrate or anything."

"Your Hogwarts letter came today?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but mother would not let me open it until you and Petunia arrived from your job. She wants everyone to be here when I see if I made head girl," Lily said clearly making sure her grammar was correct.

Her father wanted to make sure Lily was a proper lady and had good manners, large vocabulary, and always knew how to speak correctly. When her muggle friends first met him, they thought he was an English teacher because of the way he would always correct everyone and how they spoke.

"Well, I think that is a very good idea. Why don't you open it after dinner? If you do become head girl, you will get a special dessert."

"Father, as wonderful as dessert sounds, I would much rather open my letter once Richie comes down. You do understand, right?"

"I am sorry Lily but it was not a suggestion. You are not to touch that envelope until after dinner, and that is final." Adam said as he walked into the kitchen.

Charity followed and gave Lily an apologetic look. Petunia glared at Lily before walking to the kitchen also. Lily waited for her younger brother to come down so she could have someone to talk to.

"Hey, sorry I took so long, the book I was reading is finally starting to get good and I wanted to finish the chapter. So, what'd I miss?" Richard Evans asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh nothing," Lily said. "Just dad not letting me open my letter from Hogwarts until after dinner."

"But you're going into seventh year! You have to find out that you made head girl!" Adam said.

"I might not have made it you know. Someone else probably did. Someone who's parents lets them open their Hogwarts letter."

"You definitely were chosen. You're an Evans, and my sister, and smart."

"Oh Richie, what would I do without you," Lily said laughing slightly as they walked into the kitchen to have dinner.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," Petunia said annoyed.

"Mind your manners Petunia. What do you think Vernon would say if he heard you speak to your siblings like that?"

Vernon was the man that Adam wanted Petunia to marry. He met him at his job, Grunnings, and saw a lot of potential in him. That is why he gave Petunia a job there. He was already looking for a man for Lily to marry. After all, next year she would be 18.

"I am terribly sorry. I will not do it again," Petunia said.

"You most certainly will not," her father said sternly. "Now whose turn is it to say grace?"

**JL4LIFE JL4LIFE JL4LIFE**

Dinner was over and Lily couldn't have been more nervous. Her dad let her have the letter and everyone saw that she was shaking.

"Now Lily," Adam said. "You do realize that there are many girls that go to school with. Most of them are probably far more qualified than you are. The chances of you becoming head girl are very slim. I do not want you to be disappointed when you open your letter and there is not a badge."

"Thanks for your support," Lily said sarcastically.

"Watch it Lily. I could burn the letter right now and it would have no affect on me at all." Adam said. Petunia smirked at Lily.

"I am terribly sorry. I will not do it again," Lily said.

"Apology accepted. Now, open your letter."

Her trembling hand opened the envelope and a big shiny badge fell out of it. It read "Head Girl".

A very happy redhead was allowed to have ice cream that night.

**A/N: It was bad I know. And trust me, her parents? Yeah, they get even worse as the story goes on. But it'll be okay. So review please! **


End file.
